Uma vida de Sonhos
by Pollyana Polezer
Summary: Ela, tinha sua vida, pacata, humilde, mas era a sua vida, e ele chega e entra na vida dela para lhe fazer viver Uma vida de Sonhos!
1. O Respeito de Snape

** A história do amor entre a Virgem e o Dragão.**

** Capitulo 1-O Respeito de Snape.**

Lá estava ela, mais uma vez a se olhar no espelho , sempre com seus cabelos ruivos arrumados, cuidava de seu visual, apesar de quase ninguém notar, mas ela não ligava mais pra isso, todos em Hogwarts a taxavam como a coitadinha, como a menininha indefesa, mas ela nunca o fora, talvez a tratassem assim por causa do que aconteceu com ela no seu 1ºano, mas ela não se sentia indefesa, só que quando as pessoas a xingavam, a tiravam, não perdia seu tempo discutindo como fazia seu irmão Ron...era perda de tempo...e ela achava seu tempo precioso demais para perder com isso, era muito orgulhosa ahh isso era de mais, mais um pouco bocó....

(Bom mais voltando a história...)

Ela arrumou seu cabelo, prendendo a franja e deixando o resto solto, passou um brilho cor de boca, e só, gostava de se maquiar mas não saia em publico tão maquiada..hehe era um pouco tímida também...depois disso desceu para tomar o café da manhã, chegando lá deu oi para o trio maravilha.De uns tempos pra cá, Gina achava que eles estavam se achando de mais e isso a irritava muito, (outra característica quando ela se irritava ela falava o que pensava e isso não era uma coisa boa).Passou por eles dando um sorrisinho rápido e foi mais pro meio da mesa da Grifinória onde seus amigos estavam sentados... Sallyni, era sua melhor amiga, mas essa não a considerava muito, muito temperamental, depois que começou a namorar com um sonserino perdeu sua personalidade meiga e animada e ficou extremamente arisca e um pouco irritante, as vezes Gina perdia a paciência por ela ser tão egoísta. E seu amigo Téo, eu era totalmente o oposto de , era calmo compreensivo tranqüilo, um amor de pessoa.

Oi Gin - disse seus amigos ao mesmo tempo.

Olá! Qual o nosso horário de hoje?

Temos hoje dois tempos de poções com os Slytherin( Sally fez cara de malicia)...

Mas nem pense em chegar perto daquele Slytherin nojento, o Snape te mata e eu ajudo, não gosto daquele menino, ele te mudou muito...-interrompeu Teo um tanto quanto aborrecido.

Ginny achava seriamente que ele gostava dela, mas não queria se meter nisso...

Continuando com o nosso horário..- Sally disse com um olhar fuzilado pra Teo- depois temos um tempo de historia da magia, e depois trato de criaturas mágicas...hoje o dia ta pra tira sonequinha..hehe..o dia chatooo.

Não fala assim a aula do Hagrid

é mó legal, apesar dele ser um tanto..desastrado.

Então vamos pra aula logo, antes que Snape chegue lá...

E assim saíram os três rumando para as masmorras.Quando chegaram lá sentaram no fundo, mas Ginny sentou um pouco mais na frente com uma outra menina que ela nunca tinha visto antes.Achou estranho ,mas deu um oi, a menina respondeu com cara de poucos amigos e virou pra frente...Snape tinha chegado.

Não quero palhaçadas hoje, quem se atrever a isso, detenção de uma semana.Ah temos uma aluna nova seu nome é Elisa, ela veio de uma escola da Espanha, infelizmente caiu na Grifyndor, eu tinha certeza que cairia na Slytherin..Mas isso é detalhe, agora copiem a poção do quadro e a façam ...AGORA.

Ginny copiou tudo, mas a poção deveria ficar rosa e ao invés disse ficou...verde.limão..e com um cheiro de jasmim, que agradou a menina, mas não o professor.

Vejo que ir mal em poções é mal de família, não podia esperar mais de você mesmo.

Uma pontinha de raiva veio a cabeça de Gina e ela disse..

Professor Snape, vou fazer essa poção de novo, até conseguir termina-la da maneira correta nem que pra isso eu perca todas as minhas aulas do dia. Se é que me permite?-Gin disse a ultima parte em tom de desafio.

E Snape gostou daquilo e aceitou o desafio. Os dois não perceberam ,mas o sinal já havia batido e haviam vários alunos a volta deles ainda os olhando com uma cara de interesse.

O que vocês estão esperando para irem embora a aula já acabou ande..menos 5 pontos para os Grifyndor pelo atraso..e mais 10 para os Slytherins pelo ótimo desempenho em aula...

"timo desempenho a poção do Estives ficou pior do que a minha..pelo menos a minha ta cherosinha..hehehe- Ginny foi interrompida de seus pensamentos por dois fatos, primeiro Snape estava brigando com ela por causa do perfume..agradável que estava sua sala e segundo pela sala que ia ter aula com ele agora: o pessoal do 6ºano da Grifyndor e dos Slytherins. Virou para o quadro afim de não ter que cumprimentar o trio fantástico.

Mas para seu assombro Snape falou..

Não quero ninguém interrompendo o trabalho da menina Virginia, e Malfoy sente-se mais pra frente hoje tenho algumas coisas para te falar.

Fazia tempo que Ginny não via Malfoy, desde que ele tinha a pegado junto com a brigada Inquisitorial da Sapa quer dizer..Umbridge ela não o vira mais.

A se virar pode ver apenas os olhos de Malfoy que a hipnotizaram de um modo estranho, não conseguia tirar seus olhos dos dele, e ele por sua vez a olhos de um modo também diferente, mas ele quebrou o momento pois quase tropeçara.

Ron disse baixinho para Harry:

É a minha irmã? E é a minha irmã que ta olhando pro Malfoy?

Não..é o Malfoy que ta quase comendo a sua irmã pelo olhar...-disse úmes...

Parem de se preocupar com idiotices..ou querem tirar outro D em poções..vamos nos sentar...- e foi o mais perto que pode de Ginny.

Só que isso chamou atenção de Snape pois eles sempre sentaram no fundo...

Ei, vocês três nem pensem, já pro fundo, pelo que percebi Virginia não quer ajuda ou ela não tem capacidade para preparar essa poção sozinha?Hein?

Mas é lógico que tenho..não sou nenhuma novata pro seu governo...e não quero a ajuda ..deles..- disse isso com um pouco de braveza, pois foi por causa dos três que estava ouvindo Snape a chamar de incapaz..Sabia que fizeram isso por bem, mas não queria mais estar entre eles, desde que Padma ( uma das namoradas de Harry) a humilhou e nem Harry nem Ron a ajudaram ficaram mudos..quietos, só Mione que tentou ajudar mas Ginny já estava longe ..saira correndo.

"Acho que foi por isso que cresci, apesar de odiar Padma, tenho que a agradecer, me fez um bem incrível, alem do mais.. que peguem o Harry e fique com ele...ou melhor..que ele fique sozinho e perceba a linda garota feliz que ele dispensou...garoto inútil...aii que ódio...

Foi de novo interrompida de seus sentimentos por Snape...

Vamos menina se quer ganhar o meu respeito e bom começar logo.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸. .¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´ ¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸...¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯·.¸.

O loiro nunca tinha visto aquela menina...Mas algo nela lhe era familiar...Mas o que?

Já vi esse rosto, mas esse perfume, é tão, maravilhoso, pena que é uma Grifyndor..pena mesmo, seu rosto...da onde eu conheço esse rosto...e esses cabelos...será que é uma Weasley? Não esses cabelos estão limpos e arrumados de mais, um Weasley não teria dinheiro nem porte...ela tem porte deve vim de família respeitável...Ela deve adorar Jasmins...esse cheiro é doce de mais pro meu gosto..mas combina tanto com seu rosto...

Malfoy..oque está pensando recomponha-se...ela é uma Grifyndor...credo

E foi sentar..mas seu pensamento ainda estava na ruiva...

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸. .¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´ ¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸...¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.

Ginny começou a fazer sua poção, muito concentrada, conseguiu a completar depois de mais duas tentativas erradas, a turma de seu irmão já tinha ido, e um pouco antes de terminar a ultima aula do dia ela chamou o Professor Snape afim dele lhe dar um ótimo e finalmente ter o seu respeito.

Sim menina, conseguiu fazer a poção direito parabéns, 5 pontos para os Grifyndors e parabéns pelo seu empenho.

Ela não acreditava no que ouvira, bom sabia ela que merecia muito mais que 5 pontos valia uns..35 pelo menos, se esforçara mais em poções que qualquer pessoa que ela conhecesse ate mesmo Mione.

Nossa nem acredito que o Snape me deu pontos..-mas o pensamento da insista em ir em outra direção-...E aqueles olhos, me olhavam tão intrigados, nem parecia ser o Malfoy, todos dizem que ele não demonstra seus sentimentos..mas eu percebo pelo seu olhar que ele estava tentando se lembrar de mim...é neh..cachorro, na hora de zuar a criancinha na livraria, a chamando de pobre e feia ele lembra, mas na hora de reconhecer que eu cresci e estou estonteante ..nada neh...esses homens..são todos iguais...

Ai-A ruiva havia batido em alguem ...bem alto...- Vê se olha por onde anda...

Me desculpe Gin,não te vi- Disse a voz grave e ressonante de Hagrid.

Ah, oi Hagrid não vi que era você, tudo bom?Ah eu acho que eu esqueci meu caderno de distração na sua cabana no domingo...você não viu ele por lá não?

Não vi não, mas vou procurar talvez eu o ache.Tenho que ir Gin, até mais ver!

Té Hagrid!

E assim cada um seguiu para um lado.Ginny foi para a sala comunal e Hagrid para a sua cabana.

Chegando lá viu que Hermione, Ron, Sally, Harry e Teo ( este com cara de poucos amigos) estavam num canto. E foi lá dar um oi, e chamar seus 2 amigos para poder lhes contar tudo oque havia feito na interminável aula com Snape.

Oiii.

Oi Gin, e e como foi a poção?-perguntou uma Sally entusiasmada...

"tima, Snape me deu 5 pontos, e ainda disse que ganhei seu respeito, juro por Merlin que vi um sorrisinho no rosto dele.

Nossa eu nunca ganhei nem 0...só negativos..hehehh-disse Ron

Não..sorriso é impossível..Snape não sorri...

Harry só porque o professor não gosta de você, não quer dizer que ele trate todos iguais, é meio difícil ele ser legal, se você não deixa, e ainda fica falando dele pelas costas, ele pelo menos chega e fala pra você.-Disse Ginny ficando muito brava ...

Agora deu pra defender o Snape, só porque ele te deu 5 pontos não quer dizer que te adoro, você ainda é muito criança pra entender dessas coisas...

Pronto...Harry acabara de falar a palavra chave pra Ginny começar a brigar mais exaltada

Sou muito criança?????Sou um ano mais nova que você, e não é porque você enfrentou vários perigos que você é adulto, você não vê Neville, tem a sua idade tem os pais loucos te ajudou a enfrentar todos os perigos ano passado, assim como eu, e não fica chamando os outros de crianças...você sim esta se comportando como uma crianças.. insuportável... ridículo... qué sabe.. tchau.. .você me fez perder a vontade de ficar com os meus amigos..tchau pra voces..péssima noite pra você Potter ....ahhh q ódio...

E saiu batendo o pé.Direto para o seu dormitório...


	2. O Beijo

Capitulo2-O Beijo .

Ginny não acreditava quão prepotente Harry estava sendo...

_Poxa vida, é muito difícil acontecer alguma coisa de diferente comigo, e quando acontece, vem ele e me joga um balde de água fria...ahh vai caça fada mordente Harry Potter...._

E assim foi pensando até adormecer, sonhou que estava caindo de sua vassoura num jogo de quadribol, e do nada draco aparecia em sua vassoura linda e carézima, e a apanhara, segurava-a bem perto de seu corpo, e com isso Ginny podia sentir o cheira do seu perfume, e mais do nada ainda, ele a beija, estavam tão no alto que a neblina os cobrira e ninguém podia vê-los, estava sendo um beijo maravilhoso, ardente mais ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso, e quando pararam de se beijar Draco sorriu para ela a colocando de pé no chão, mas nesse exato momento vinha Harry e Ron atrás dela, e mandavam-na sair de perto dele, mas ela não queria, ele segurava em sua cintura, pois ela estava um pouco tonta, não sabia se era pelo beijo ou pela sua quase quedo...quer dizer ela sabia o porque de sua tontura.Harry vinha lhe puxando e Draco simplesmente, tirou as mãos de Harry de cima dela e saiu levando ela consigo...

Acordou com uma felicidade estrema, um sorriso lindo em seu rosto!E foi tomar seu banho e se arrumar pra ir tomar café.

Mas ao chegar no salão sua alegria diminuira um pouco, pois em sua direção estava vindo Harry...

_Como eu queria que fosse... Draco... que estivesse vindo..._ -pensou a ruiva

-Ginny, precisamos conversar... -começou o moreno

-Agora não da... to indo tomar meu café e não quero me aborrecer logo cedo...outro dia quem sabe...- E deixou Harry parecendo uma estatua atônita, com o que ela havia feito...

Passou direto por onde Hermione e Ron estavam, dando apenas um sorrisinho apagado, e se sentou de costas para as outras mesas sentou bem no meio da mesa de sua casa, e começou a pensar.

_Nossa não acredito que eu acabei de deixar o Harry falando sozinho pela segunda vez em menos de um dia... nossa eu to mudando mesmo..._ Mas foi interrompida de seus pensamentos pois Sally a chamava insistentemente.

-Hei menina... oiiii... planeta bruxo chamando... GINNNN...

-Ahn???- perguntou ainda um pouco distraída.

-Chegou uma coruja pra você não ta vendo não menina... acorda...

-Ah sim...- _Perai..espera um pouco... essa coruja não é de ninguém que eu conheço..._ E assim pegou o envelope que a coruja trazia... fazendo um carinho na coruja depois e dando um pedaço de pão.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸. .¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´ ¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸...¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸..·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸...¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´ ¯·.

Enquanto isso em outro lado do salão...

_Quem será ela?Bom se ela for uma Weasley rasgara o papel, mas se não for vai pelo menos sorrir pra mim... ninguém resiste a um bilhete meloso de Draco Malfoy..heheheh_

Draco viu sua amiga tentando acorda-la, depois ela fazendo carinho na sua coruja...e ela saiu do salão segurando o papel na mão...sem abri-lo... _que estranho..._ pensou Draco então levantou-se e foi atrás dela.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸. .¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´ ¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸...¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸..·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸...¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´ ¯·.

Mas Malfoy, não reparou que Harry havia reparado que a coruja pertencia a família Malfoy, e que ele tentou chamar a ruiva, mas essa saiu para não ter que falar com ele, e não viu também que o trio maravilha saiu atrás dela antes dele levantar...

Quando chegou no corredor depois do salão reparou numa pequena gritaria e foi ver oque era...

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo... meu dono? Harry, eu nunca te dei o direito de ... – mas a ruiva foi interrompida... pelo moreno

-Gin, você recebeu uma coruja do Malfoy, você sabe o mau caráter que ele é, eu só estou preocupado com você... me da o papel vai...Malfoy.. oque você ta fazendo aqui?

Mas aconteceu muito rápido um fato..marcante e não deu tempo de Malfoy responder Harry...

-Eu faço o que quiser da minha vida, ninguém pode me impedir de nada...- e correu até o loiro e o beijou...

O loiro estava sem reação, no começo não correspondeu o beijo e estava com os olhos abertos, mas ao sentir a mão dela em sua nuca fechou os olhos e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego na ruiva... Mas se decepcionou ao ver ela e afastando,ela deu um olhar cortante a Harry e saiu sorrindo para o loiro.

E ele ignorou o trio e saiu atrás dela...a viu entrar numa sala de aula e foi atrás... entrou na sala ela estava um pouco clara pela luz q entrava pelas frestas das cortinas e por essas luzes viu a ruiva debruçada em uma carteira, foi até ela e tocou seu ombro...

-Você esta bem?- disse perto do ouvido dela...fazendo ela...se assustar..

-Ai Malfoy, desculpa o beijo, mas o Harry acha q manda em mim, desculpa mesmo, não agüento mais ele no meu pé...ai.. que vergonha...- e a ruiva abaixou novamente a cabeça.

-Você é namorada dele?-Disse ele mau-humorado

-Não, mas só por que um dia eu me declarei, eu sei eu sei, foi uma burrada ele acha q pode fazer o que quiser comigo...e.-mas nessa hora ela foi interrompida por que Malfoy a levantara e a puxara para um beijo ...bem melhor que o outro, se aquele tinha deixado ela sem ar... imagina esse..

Ao se separarem Ginny soltou um muxoxo, fazendo ele sorrir, ela encostou sua cabeça no peito dele e ele sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela...era o cheiro mais delicado e gostoso que ele já sentira, entaum ele despertou de seu.. devaneio e disse a ela..

-Tenho que ir, olhe a carta e depois me responda...- Disse ele num sorriso de gal

-Mas não me mande mais com a sua coruja.. não quero ter que ficar brigando de novo, por favor Malfoy...

E entao ela saiu da sala , mas o loiro não tinha lhe perguntado o nome...

mas não dava mais tempo de perguntar ela já saira da sala e ele estava atrasado.

**Notas:** ManuMalfoy, Maki, Anaisa, brigadão pra vocês que deixaram review, muito brigada mesmo, eu acabei de ler o ultimo capitulo de Para alem do bem e do Mal, gente que fic ótima, muito boa mesmo....sniff sniff agora ela acabou...

Beijos pra Yves minha fiel amiga!!!!

Próximo capitulo: Brigas....

Aguardem!!!!!

Reviews please!!!!


End file.
